


Respite

by unrealityfreak



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unrealityfreak/pseuds/unrealityfreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Veil, there is nothing but time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respite

Childhood; the springtime of life. The innocent days before one is thrust irrevocably into the unforgiving world without that silken layer of naivete over the eyes. When all is soft and beautiful. Children can make friends instantly and have but the most fleeting worries.

_If only it were so easy for all of us._

Rose closed her eyes, chin rested on hand, and took a deep breath. Then another. She allowed her legs to swing slowly forth and back under the chair she had been perched on the edge of for... she had lost track of the time. For too long, anyway.

Forcing herself to relax periodically was her way of pretending it wasn't detrimental to be so tense all the time. As if a few minutes of bodily relaxation and meditative breathing would fix everything. Never mind that her head was a jumble, all the knowledge of troll culture, game intricacies, and situational speculation crowding for the front and squashing anything less important. Like the scent of the kitchen in her old home.

Despite never being much of a presence in Rose's life, her mother did in fact care for her. At a sort of distance. Her ironic housewife routine occasionally included making outrageously idyllic dinners for her charge. Roasts with mashed yams and carrots and string beans. Casserole and salad. Of course, desserts, such as homemade sorbet or tarts.

Rose brought her other hand up to join the one under her chin, tilting her face down so that her fingers pressed over her eyes. Her mother was dead. She repeated the word in her head a few times, for finality. Her teeth made a tight sort of grinding sound and she relaxed her jaw. This was a time for winding down, not getting sentimental and emotional. A few more deliberately slow breaths and she stood, her skirts flaring slightly as she turned to exit the room. She needed to get away from the massive tome she had been poring over for two and a half years, but maybe she would be able to track Kanaya down for some pleasant conversation. Or she could bother Dave a little. Anything to get out of her head.

(A small part of her pointed out that she had attempted to escape there in order to avoid real life problems, and she ignored that part.)


End file.
